


Bandom Oneshots Collection

by TheCatsMeow2000



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bullet For My Valentine, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Gay, Fluffiness, Hot rock boys here, Kinky sex, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Rare ships abound, Sex, crack ships, cuteness, more pairings to be added, prompts, these tags are crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatsMeow2000/pseuds/TheCatsMeow2000
Summary: A total mess of oneshots for a few of my favorite bands can be found here. Watch for crack pairings everywhere! Prompts I use are from various sites. Oneshots vary in genre. Some may be sad, some may be complete fluff. And some, might be ridiculously weird. Expect this thing to grow as I get more ideas!





	Bandom Oneshots Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This one's kinda sad. It's set back in '05, so Jimmy was definitely alive, but it hints a little to '09.

Jimmy felt like he was back in middle school. He was in his old room again. He was staring at the bright blue walls, covered with posters of bands like Pantera and Slayer. His first drum kit was sitting in the corner, covered with dust. He thought about playing around with it earlier, but decided not to after Brian suggested the two of them took a walk around the neighborhood.  
Speaking of Brian, Jimmy could hear soft snores coming from his band mate. The two of them had a late flight into Huntington, so both of them were exhausted. Unlike Jimmy, who was exhausted, but too busy reminiscing over his childhood to fall asleep, Brian had crashed as soon as he hit the pillow.  
Brian was pressed up against Jimmy in the small bed. The two of them had argued over sleeping together earlier. Jimmy's parents knew they were dating, so that wasn't a problem. It was the fact that Jimmy didn't know if Brian would be able to sleep in such a small bed with him. Brian had argued that he didn't want Jimmy to sleep alone and that they shouldn't have to sleep in separate beds anymore, no matter how small the bed.  
So begrudgingly, Jimmy let Brian crawl into his small bed next to him. Jimmy was already too tall for it anymore, but with Brian squeezed in, Jimmy felt like he was going to fall out of bed at any minute.  
Still, Jimmy couldn't help but think the entire situation was adorable. Brian's head was laying on Jimmy's chest, his long hair tickling Jimmy's bare chest.  
Jimmy ran his fingers through Brian's hair. He couldn't believe how soft Brian's hair was, even after all the dyeing and bleaching.  
Jimmy's fingers drifted down to Brian's bare chest, lightly tapping a drum beat on the soft skin. He traced his fingers around each of Brian's tattoos. He loved the intricate designs Brian had chosen to cover his body.  
Brian made a soft noise of confusion, signaling that he was waking up. Jimmy cotinued to trace patterns across his chest. Brian's eyes slowly blinked open, looking around until he spotted Jimmy. He smiled sleepily.  
“You woke me up.” He mumbled.  
Jimmy looked at Brian apologetically. “Sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought I wouldn't wake you.”  
Brian yawned. “Anything can wake me up lately. Even the shower running can do it for me nowadays.”  
Jimmy ran his fingers through Brian's hair tenderly. “Still having problems sleeping, then?”  
“Yeah, I can't seem to fall asleep for very long.”  
“Even with me lying next to you?”  
“Even with you lying next to me.”  
Jimmy's hand froze in Brian's hair. “Are you having nightmares?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“How bad are they?”  
“You don't wanna know.”  
“Why?”  
Brian sighed. “Just trust me, okay?”  
“Bri...”  
“I don't want to scare you.”  
“Why would you scare me?”  
Brian bit his lip. “Because the dreams are always about you. They're always the same thing, every night.”  
Brian muttered the last sentence so softly, Jimmy could barely hear him. If Brian hadn't been lying so close, he probably wouldn't have. Jimmy could tell whatever Brian dreamt about him, it had hurt him in some way.  
Jimmy frowned. “I don't hurt you, do I?”  
Brian's eyes widened. He sat up quickly, shaking his head. “No! Of course not! You're my best friend and my boyfriend. How could I ever dream of you hurting me?”  
Jimmy pulled Brian closer to him, so their shoulders were touching. He threw an arm around Brian's shoulders, letting Brian lay his head against him.  
“Because you said you dream about me. I thought the reason you didn't want to tell me about them was because they were about me harming you in some way.  
“Jimmy, you've been my best friend since first grade, and my boyfriend since I was sixteen. There's no way I can imagine you hurting me.”  
“Then what do you dream about?”  
“Please don't make me say it...”  
“Bri, you'll feel better getting it off your chest.”  
Brian gazed sadly into Jimmy's eyes. “I dream about you dying, Jimmy.”

 

A lone tear slipped from Brian's eyes. Jimmy gently wiped the stray tear off Brian's face. Before Jimmy knew it, Brian was sobbing into his shirt. Concerned, but not knowing how to comfort his boyfriend, Jimmy settled on running his hands through Brian's silky hair.  
Jimmy let Brian cry for a while, trying to think of some way he could comfort him other than just letting him cry.  
Jimmy wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, pulling the slim guitarist onto his lap. “Hey, Bri?”  
Brian looked up at Jimmy, sniffling. His shoulders were trembling and he was biting his bottom lip, holding back another sob. The sight broke Jimmy's heart. He hated seeing his boyfriend look so miserable.  
“You know the chances of me dying?”  
Brian shook his head.  
“They're a million to one.”  
Brian looked like Jimmy just broke his heart into a million pieces. “W-why would you s-say something like t-that?”  
Just before Brian could start crying again, Jimmy put his finger over Brian's lips. “Shh, I'm not finished yet. Don't cry, Bri, you haven't even heard what I'm going to say.”  
Brian nodded, curling himself against Jimmy's chest.  
Jimmy went back to stroking Brian's hair. “What I was going to say was, my chances of dying are a million to one, but I know that whenever and wherever I die, you'll be right by my side, holding my hand. I know that as long as you're by my side, Bri, I'll live a long, happy life. You make me feel so alive, Bri.”  
Brian took a deep breath. Jimmy was worried that he would start crying again, but instead, he smiled shakily. He turned around in Jimmy's lap so they were facing each other.  
“James, you don't know how much I love you. God, I love you so much!”  
Brian hugged Jimmy so suddenly, both fell back onto the bed. Jimmy laughed, both from Brian's sudden display of affection and the reaction it had caused.  
Jimmy smiled, letting Brian curl up beside him “I love you too, Bri.”


End file.
